Acceptation
by Iliade de l'Internet
Summary: Lors de son anniversaire, Harry fait une multitude de découverte qui vont l'emmener à fuir l'Angleterre. il rencontrera son âme-soeur mais rien ne se passera comme prévu. Warning: mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer:** Les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J. et les personnages de Twilight à Stephanie Meyer

 **Auteur :** Meika ! Membre de l'Iliade de l'internet

Mon défis était d'écrire un OS Jasper/Harry et j'avais pour thème les succubes, une traque du ministère et des âmes sœur. Si possible Mpreg

Les règles générales sont celles là

Seules les personnes ayant décrété qu'ils participent peuvent êtres défié.

1 à 2 semaines max pour l'écriture.

Grand max 9000 mots.

Le plus souvent un cross over.

Le thème de l'OS :

Couples imposé (yaoi obligatoire).

Idée générale imposée.

Le 31 Juillet, jour de ma naissance mais pour moi ce n'étais pas forcément un jour différent. J'étais actuellement à la banque pour régler tous les papiers qui signeraient mon émancipation. Je ne voulais plus dépendre de mon oncle et ma tante et mes parents et mon parrain m'avaient laissé assez d'argent pour que je vive plusieurs vies tranquilles. D'ailleurs grâce à cela les gobelins étaient très conciliants avec moi, voulant continuer à prendre soins de ma fortune.

J'avais fait, toujours avec les gobelins, le point sur toutes les résidences que je possédais à travers le monde. C'était pour moi une ouverture car je n'avais pas envie de reprendre mes études et voir tout cela me donnait envie de voyager, de découvrir de nouvelles cultures et l'envie de faire un tour du monde me tentait bien. Ainsi j'allais pouvoir prendre soins de moi sans que l'on me dise quoi faire ou qu'une stupide prophétie vienne tout gâcher.

J'avais demandé à Luna si elle voulait bien m'héberger jusqu'à mon départ pour une future ville dans un autre pays, bref que je me sois un peu plus organisé. Elle avait bien sur accepté. J'avais rarement eu l'occasion d'aller chez elle et je comptais bien en profiter pour étoffer mes connaissances. Elle et son père avaient une connaissance exceptionnelle sur les créatures magiques et les légendes même si pour la plupart du temps on les prenais pour des illuminés. Luna m'avait raconté que malheureusement beaucoup des ces histoires se perdaient à cause de la fusion entre le monde moldu et le monde sorcier et le désintéressement de ces derniers face à tout cela.

Pendant mon tour du monde, je pensais m'intéresser aux différentes légendes qui fondaient les autres cultures sorcières.

J'étais rentré complètement épuisé chez Luna, toute cette journée à remplir des papiers m'avait absorbé toute mon énergie. Dans ma tête, une liste de course se formait car il me manquait beaucoup d'affaire. Déjà des vêtements, car porter ceux de mon cousin, ce n'était plus possible. Après ça, acheter des carnets pour mes futurs découvertes serait très intéressant et je finirais par organiser mon premier voyage.

Arrivé chez Luna, je m'étais reçu des confettis sur la tête. Complètement hébété, je regardais mon amie qui s'écria « Joyeux anniversaire ! » avec un grand sourire.

-Tu n'étais pas obligée... Marmonnais-je.

-Harry ! Tu es mon ami ! Il est normal que je te souhaite ton anniversaire ! S'exclama-t-elle en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches. Je t'ai même acheté un cadeau alors tu as intérêt à accepter !

Je lâchais un petit rire avant de hocher la tête. Je la pris ensuite dans mes bras pour la remercier. Elle me rendit mon étreinte et quand on se sépara, elle me guida jusqu'à la cuisine où son père était en train de mettre la table. Le repas avait été convivial, très différent de ce que j'avais vécu chez ma tante ou à Poudlard.

A la fin du repas, je gagnais ma chambre avec un livre sur les légendes du monde magique.

Quand je me réveillais le lendemain matin, je savais que quelque chose clochait. Déjà, je voyais parfaitement bien sans mes lunettes et je me sentais extrêmement serré dans le pyjama que l'on m'avais prêté. Je me levais rapidement pour aller dans la salle de bain. Hallucination totale. En soit je n'avait pas tant changé que ça mais j'avais grandis, pris de la musculature et surtout, mes lunettes ne m'étaient plus indispensable ce qui faisait que, indéniablement, mes yeux étaient mis en valeur et qu'au final, je me trouvais très beau.

Cette fois c'était sur, il allait falloir que je refasse ma garde robe.

J'enlevais le tee-shirt que je portais, il était un des rare qui m'allait car il avait été un des cadeaux de Rémus. Maintenant il me serrait trop et me gênait plus qu'autre chose. Je me résignais donc à aller prendre mon petit déjeuner sans haut.

Quand les Lovegood me virent arriver, Luna avait la bouche grande ouverte

-Et bien Harry ! Que de changement ! S'exclama le père de Luna

-Je n'y suis pour rien... marmonnais-je en m'asseyant en face de lui.

-Attend, relève toi et tourne toi. Demanda doucement mon amie. Je fronçais les sourcils mais je fis quand même ce qu'elle me demandait.

-Papa... Ce tatouage... Entendis-je à peine quelques secondes après m'être tourné.

-Quel tatouage ?

-Tu as un tatouage dans le dos Harry... Et cela fait partit d'un héritage magique très rare. Annonça Monsieur Lovegood alors que je retournais m'asseoir.

-Oh génial... Lâchais-je dans un gémissement.

Non mais vraiment, le Destin ne pouvait-il pas me laisser en paix ? Que je puisse vivre une vie normale !

-Et qu'est ce que cela signifie ? Demandais-je finalement en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

-Et bien, commença Luna, ton tatouage signifie que tu es devenus une créature magique rare comme l'a dit papa mais aussi recherché car tu es devenu très puissant

-Comme si je ne l'étais pas déjà assez...

-Ce n'est pas dans le sens ou tu l'entends Harry, repris Monsieur Lovegood. Tu es un incube, son dérivé féminin est plus connu, c'est la succube. De nombreuses légendes disent que les succubes et les incubes sont des démons mais en réalité, ce sont des anges déchus par le pêché de la luxure. C'est ce que ton tatouage symbolise.

-Ce sont deux ailes. Signala alors Luna en remarquant mon aire perplexe. Je la remerciais d'un signe de tête avec un petite sourire puis je me tournais vers son père pour avoir la suite des explications.

-Ce pourquoi les incubes sont reconnus puissant, c'est par le fait qu'ils engendrent des enfants extrêmement puissants. Une légende raconte que Merlin lui même serait issus d'une union entre un incube et une humaine.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel on me laissa méditer sur toutes ces informations avant que l'homme reprenne.

-Harry, je pense que tu es en danger. Le ministère va vouloir te mettre la main dessus.

-Mais ils ne sont même pas au courant que j'ai eu cet héritage !

-Bien sûr que si, tous les enfants sont répertoriés, un peu comme pour le livre de Poudlard. Et chacun des changements qui arrivent à l'âge adulte est inscrit. Vu que tu es une star et en plus activement surveillé à cause de ta puissance et le fait que tu ais vaincu Voldemort, cette feuille doit être consultée très régulièrement.

-Et selon vous, que voudraient-ils faire de moi ?

-T'organiser un mariage et t'obliger à procréer pour ensuite mettre la main sur cet enfant et le façonner comme ils le veulent. Annonça-t-il sombrement.

Je lâchais un profond soupire. Après la guerre, tout ce que j'avais souhaité était d'avoir une vie normale, je rêvais d'avoir des enfants mais toutes ces informations me coupaient tout projet d'avenir.

-Harry ! On va t'aider à partir. Ce n'est pas possible pour toi de rester ici. C'est vraiment triste à dire mais en restant tu n'auras pas la vie que tu mérites.

Dès la fin de matinée, tout s'était accéléré. On était allé au Chemin de Traverse où j'avais investit dans de nouveau vêtements, surtout des moldus, ainsi que quelques carnets puis on était allé dans le monde moldu, dans une agence de voyage plus précisément. Il fallait organiser mon départ et utiliser les transports non magiques me rendait moins traçable qu'un portoloin ou qu'un trajet en cheminette.

La vendeuse avait été très gentille bien que organiser mon départ au dernier moment n'avait pas été facile car presque tous les avions étaient complets et du coup elle m'avait demandé si faire des correspondance me gênait. Moi cela m'arrangeait car cela brouillait les traces par rapport au Ministère.

Luna et son père m'avaient accompagnés à l'aéroport. J'avais vu des larmes dans les yeux de mon amie et pour la réconforter, je la serrais une dernière fois dans mes bras puis remerciais chaleureusement son père pour le remercier de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi

Je n'étais pas le plus à l'aise dans l'avion mais les hôtesses de l'air avaient étés très réconfortantes et m'avaient donné des conseils pour ne pas complètement paniquer au décollage et à l'atterrissage. Mon trajet faisait Londre – Madrid – Miami puis ensuite je prenais un train pour le nord des Etats Unis. De là je reprenais un avion pour l'Alaska. Je voulais aller loin pour ne pas être repéré. J'allais rester là-bas jusqu'à ce que les choses se tasse puis j'entreprendrais le tour du monde que j'avais en projet.

Les paysages étaient tout simplement magnifiques et je restais complètement ébahis car jamais je n'avais vu quelque chose comme cela. Depuis l'aéroport, je pris un bus pour regagner ma demeure. En organisant mon projet, j'avais demandé aux Gobelins de faire en sorte que la maison soit habitable quand j'arriverais. Et c'était des Elfes de Maison qui s'en étaient chargés.

J'avais alors poussé la porte avec un peu d'appréhension car je ne savais pas ce qui m'attendais derrière. Je ne voulais pas me retrouver dans un manoir comme celui des Malfoy.

-Bienvenu jeune maître Harry Potter ! Me salua un Elfe en s'inclinant, presque jusqu'à ce que sa tête touche le sol.

Je le saluais à mon tour mais je ne cherchais pas à lui demander d'arrêter de m'appeler « Maître » car je savais que cela était impossible car c'était dans leur nature.

Une semaine que j'étais là et je n'avais toujours rien fait. Mais j'en avais marre de m'ennuyer et j'étais bien décidé à me bouger pour trouver quelque chose à faire. Alors j'avais envisager de reprendre des études. J'avais dit ne pas vouloir mais c'était pour Poudlard. Dans une université moldue, cela pourrais être intéressant. J'avais pris la décision de m'éloigner du monde magique, de me faire oublier. Je ne voulais pas finir comme incubateur pour futur sorcier puissant.

Mes recherches, très brèves, avaient fini par me guider vers l'université de Fairbanks. Je m'étais rendu sur place et avait demandé un dossier d'inscription. Heureusement que cette institution était « cool » et que l'on pouvait s'inscrire en milieu d'année !

Une fois le dossier sous le bras, je m'étais dirigé vers la sortie. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais tout le monde me regardait. On se retournais sur mon passage et je n'étais pas à l'aise avec ça. Mais un autre événement sembla détourner leur attention de moi. Je soupirais de soulagement mais ce ne fut pas pour longtemps car le silence se fit soudainement dans le couloir. Je levais la tête, mon regard étant fixé sur mes pieds, pour me retrouver nez à nez avec un groupe de cinq personnes. Deux filles, trois garçons et tous étaient très beau. J'ouvris grand la bouche, complètement subjugué par ces personnes avant de vite me reprendre et de partir rapidement. La fuite était devenue ma plus grande arme.

Quand j'étais rentré chez moi, j'avais pris une grande respiration, que je n'avais même pas eu conscience de retenir.

Le reste de la semaine avait servie à remplir tous les papiers, à réunir les autres pour constituer un dossier complet. J'avais eu beaucoup de papier à fabriquer car je n'avais pas de certificat de fin d'étude et surtout, je ne voulais pas m'inscrire sous le nom de Harry Potter, on pourrait me retrouver trop facilement. J'avais donc pris le nom de Harry Evans. Nom assez courant aux États Unis.

J'étais ensuite retourné à l'Université pour déposer le tout. La secrétaire, très professionnelle, avait enregistré mon inscription. J'avais décidé de m'inscrire en licence d'histoire. Elle m'avait donc donnée mon emploi du temps ainsi que l'adresse mail d'un professeur référent qui me suivra cette première année et m'aidera en cas de problème.

Pour mon premier cour, j'étais arrivé en avance et je me retrouvais presque seul dans l'amphi. Je décidais quand même de m'y installer. Je sortis de mon sac quelques stylos et un des carnets que j'avais acheté pour prendre des notes.

Alors que tout le monde était entré dans la salle, même le professeur, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Un des garçon de la dernière fois entra dans la salle et mon regard resta accroché sur sa silhouette et je n'arrivais pas à m'en détacher. Nos regards se croisèrent mais je baissais immédiatement les yeux. Je m'étais fais prendre en flagrant délit de... voyeurisme ?

Je secouais la tête et restais concentré sur le professeur. Lui au moins ne me provoquais pas de réactions étranges.

Soudain il y eut un mouvement à côté de moi et une odeur irrésistible arriva jusqu'à mes narines. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait. Une main sur ma bouche, j'essayais tant bien que mal de contrôler cette envie irrésistible de lui sauter dessus. Etait-ce à cause de ma condition de succube ?

Je me devais d'envoyer une lettre à Luna pour éclaircir tout cela.

Je jetais un coup d'oeil sur la personne qui venait de s'installer et je vis avec étonnement la personne que j'avais fixé.

Honteusement, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, je continuais à le regarder. Ses cheveux étaient blond miel et sa peau très pâle. Cependant de là où j'étais, je ne voyais pas la couleur de ses yeux.

A la fin du cours, quand le professeur annonça que « c'était tout pour aujourd'hui » je pris conscience que je n'avais pas écouté un seul mot, trop préoccupé à détailler mon voisin dans les moindres détails. Une fois mes affaires rangés, je le cherchais du regard, pour peut-être aller me présenter mais il était partit tellement vite que je n'avais rien vu. Je lâchais un soupire. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse. Cette obsession n'était pas bonne pour moi.

Après deux semaines de torture, car cet intriguant jeune homme ne cessait de se mettre à côté de moi, j'avais découvert qu'on était dans le même cursus et il ne semblait pas vouloir s'asseoir autre part... ce qui était des plus frustrant.

Aujourd'hui, j'avais enfin reçu la réponse de Luna pour savoir ce qu'il m'arrivait. D'après sa lettre, elle avait du faire des recherches et il en était sortit que, les incubes les plus puissants avaient des âmes sœurs. Mais rare étaient ceux qui les trouvaient.

Quand je retournais à la fac, c'était avec une certaine appréhension car au vue de ce qu'avait dit mon amie, cet homme était mon âme sœur. Il me fallait donc l'aborder, je n'allais pas continuer à l'observer à la dérobée et il me semblait que ce ne serait pas lui qui ferait le premier pas. Mais en aurais-je le courage ? Il le fallait.

Plein de bonnes résolutions, je m'étais décidé à lui parler. Comme d'habitude, j'étais arrivé en avance et m'étais installé au dernier moment. J'avais attendu qu'il soit installé pour lui parler.

-Bonjour, avais-je commencer avec un grand sourire penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté. Je suis Harry Evans.

Mon voisin me regarda mais ne répondit pas immédiatement. Au départ, j'avais même cru qu'il ne me répondrait pas.

-Je suis Jasper Hale. Répondit-il d'une voix plate.

J'aurais voulu enchaîner avec autre chose, commencer une conversation mais je ne savais pas quoi dire. Alors j'étais resté silencieux. Try again Harry...

En lendemain, même constat. Je lui avais dit bonjour mais ce n'étais pas allé plus loin. Ça me déprimait un peu.

A la sortie de l'université, j'avais eu la désagréable surprise de voir des personnes des personnes que j'aurais préféré oublier : des Aurors. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils me retrouvent aussi vite ! Pourtant j'avais fait tout le nécessaire pour ne pas l'être !

Je regardais rapidement à droite et à gauche pour essayer de trouver un échappatoire. Je me mis soudainement à courir, fuyant vers le parking, même si je n'avais pas de voiture, il y aurait bien un moyen pour que je me mette à l'abri.

Je me maudissait pour ne pas avoir pris ma baguette. Je ne voulais plus avoir affaire avec la magie et c'était pour cela que je l'avais laisser au manoir mais je n'aurais pas du... mais en même temps je ne pouvais pas faire de la magie dans un endroit rempli de moldus. Quoi que eux, ça ne semblait pas les perturber plus que cela.

Je m'étais mis à courir et ils s'étaient mis rapidement à ma poursuite. Les étudiants me regardait étrangement mais je ne m'en souciais plus. Il fallait que je sauve ma peau.

Alors que je zigzaguais entre les voitures, mon regard fut attiré par Jasper. Cette fois il n'étais pas seul mais avec les quatre autres personnes de la dernière fois. A cause de ça, j'avais perdu le peu d'avance que j'avais sur les Aurors. Je vis un sort passer à côté de moi mais il ne me toucha pas. Seulement mes réflexes de guerre devaient être un peu rouillé car un sort me toucha dans le dos. Je me sentis tomber au sol, l'inconscience s'empara de moi.

Quand je me réveillais, j'étais dans une chambre qui m'était totalement inconnu. Au départ, j'avais paniqué. Les Aurors m'avaient eu et j'étais de retour en Angleterre. Mais la chambre était beaucoup trop jolie pour que ce soit le cas. Je m'asseyais sur le lit, passant une main dans mes cheveux. Je remarquais que j'avais été déshabillé. Gêné était le bon mot pour décrire ma situation.

Alors que j'allais me lever pour explorer le lieu ou j'étais, la porte s'était soudainement ouverte et je m'étais complètement figé.

-Bonjour Harry ! M'avait dit la femme en entrant. Moi j'avais froncé les sourcils car je ne la connaissait pas alors qu'elle oui.

-Heu... Bonjour... avais-je répondu, incertain. Alors que j'allais continuer, le femme ne m'en laissa pas le temps.

-Je suis Esmé Cullen, la mère de Jasper. Elle avait un grand sourire qui était réconfortant et qui mettait en confiance mais il fallait que je reste quand même sur mes gardes.

-Tu as été attaqué à la sortie de l'université et mes garçons t'ont sauvés et amené ici car tu étais inconscient. Et puis mon mari est médecin alors il a pu vérifier que tu n'avais rien.

-Et bien, je vous remercie pour tout.

La femme eut un grand sourire et passa une main sur ma joue.

-Mais de rien.

Il y eut un silence avant que je me reprenne à nouveau.

-Il va falloir que je rentre chez moi... Je ne veux pas vous déranger plus, vous avez déjà bien assez fait pour moi. Terminais-je tranquillement.

-Tu peux rester ici autant que tu le veux Harry, tu es le bienvenu !

Je lui souriais avant de me lever du lit.

-Oh euh... où son mes affaires ? Demandais-je timidement.

La femme eut un petit rire avant de sortir de la chambre et de me les ramener. Elle me laissa tranquille pour que je me rhabille.

Je me demandais alors si Jasper et ses frères n'avaient pas étés blessés en essayant de me sauver des Aurors. Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé avant ? Je me mordis légèrement la lèvre inférieur avant de passer la porte de la chambre. Il fallait que je parte avant de mettre à nouveau cette famille en danger. Surtout si Jasper était effectivement mon âme sœur, je ne supporterais pas qu'il soit attaqué et blessé. Je préférais être loin de lui et le savoir en sécurité.

Je saluais une dernière fois Esmé avant de sortir de la maison sans croiser la moindre personne. Elle m'avait proposée de me ramener car j'habitais de l'autre côté de la ville. Le trajet c'était fait en silence, où le seul bruit était le son de la radio. J'étais clairement impressionné par la voiture qui était magnifique, comme leur maison en fait.

Une fois rentré chez moi. Je me demandais si je ferais pas mieux de quitter l'Alaska. Mais une force étrange m'empêchait de le faire. Je ne m'en sentais pas capable. Me savoir loin de Jasper me faisait mal. Je ne savais plus quoi faire.

Je m'étais mis dans mon lit, enfouis sous ma couette à me lamenter sur mon sort. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'avais passé à faire ça mais mon elfe de maison était venu plusieurs fois dans ma chambre pour vérifier que tout allait bien. A mon avis j'avais du passer au moins deux jours dans ce lit, en grignotant ce que m'apportait mon elfe de maison sans grande conviction. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Au moment ou je voulais me sortir de mon lit, la porte de la maison explosa littéralement. Je me relevais brusquement et attrapais ma baguette que j'avais cacher dans ma table de nuit. Le plus calmement possible, j'ouvris la porte. Ma baguette fermement tenue dans ma main, je me dirigeais vers le salon, prêt à attaquer la personne qui s'était introduit chez moi.

Arrivé au milieu de la pièce, je ne remarquais toujours personne. Soudain, je fus plaqué au sol par une personne que je n'arrivais pas à identifier... sauf quand l'odeur me frappa. Jasper. Sous le coup, j'avais lâché ma baguette qui était allée rouler sous la table basse.

Mais que faisait-il chez moi ?

Je sentais les mains de Jasper sur mon corps et cela me rendais dingue. Elles étaient étonnement froides ce qui contrastait avec la chaleur que mon propre corps dégageait. Toujours sur le sol du salon, je me perdait dans un tas de sensation que jusqu'à maintenant je n'avais jamais expérimenté. Je perdais complètement aller et me laissait faire. Jasper semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait et je n'avais pas envie qu'il s'arrête. Avec une facilité incroyable, Jasper me souleva et me porta jusqu'au canapé ou il m'y coucha. Il m'embrassa ensuite avec fougue et passion, baiser auquel je répondis avec autant d'ardeur. Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux, ses baisers descendaient le long de mon coup, me faisant frissonner. Je lâchais un gémissement de plaisir qui sembla l'exciter car il se mit à me toucher avec encore plus d'ardeur si bien que je ne savais plus ou j'habitais. Tout s'enchaîna ensuite très vite, on se retrouva nu sur ce canapé à faire l'amour. C'était pour moi la première fois, j'avais donner ma virginité à mon âme sœur. J'avais perdu la notion du temps et je ne savais plus combien de fois on l'avait fait. Je me souviens juste qu'à un moment donné, on était monté dans ma chambre.

Quand je m'étais réveillé le lendemain matin, j'étais seul dans le lit. Je fronçais les sourcils et regardais partout pour essayer de voir si Jasper était dans les parage mais rien. Les seuls souvenir que j'avais de cette nuit était les marques sur mon corps et la douleur que j'avais dans le bas du dos.

Je demandais à mon elfe de maison de me donner une potion contre la douleur puis je me décidais à aller à la fac. J'espérais y voir là-bas Jasper, lui demander des explications sur ce qui c'était passer. C'était donc plein de confiance que j'étais rentrer dans l'amphi ou se passait mon premier cours de la journée. J'avais fixé la porte indéfiniment mais pas de trace de Jasper. Je sentais mon cœur se serrer et un malaise me pris. J'essayais de rester positif mais plus la journée passait plus mon moral se dégradait. Le lendemain ne fut pas mieux car j'avais très mal dormis et toujours aucune nouvelle de Jasper. N'ayant pas cours l'après-midi, je me décidais à parcourir la ville pour retrouver la maison de Jasper. Je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir fait attention à la route que sa mère avait prise quand elle m'avait ramener chez moi. Soudain, un éclair de génie me traversa et j'avais presque voulu me frapper la tête contre le mur le plus proche. Mais j'étais un sorcier ou pas ? Surtout que depuis que j'avais été attaquer par les aurors je gardais ma baguette avec moi. Je lançais le sorts pour localiser Jasper et quand elle me pointa une direction, je me mis à avancer avec hâte. J'avançais rapidement et quand je vis au loin la maison, je ne pus empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur mon visage. Je rangeais ma baguette et m'approchais timidement de la porte d'entrée. Je pris une grande respiration puis je sonnais. Combien de temps j'avais attendu je ne le savais pas mais jamais personne ne m'avais répondu. Je m'étais assis sur le palier, juste devant la porte d'entrée. Je m'étais adossée à cette dernière et j'avais fermer les yeux. Je me sentais totalement désespéré.

Esmé Cullen était retournée à leur maison en Alaska pour régler deux trois dernier petites affaires, notamment la vente de la maison. Ils avaient du partir car cela faisait trop longtemps qu'ils étaient là-bas. Jasper n'avait pas eu l'air content de partir et elle en avait été étonné car Jasper montrait rarement ce qu'il ressentait. Elle se doutait que cela avait un rapport avec ce Harry car quand il l'avait ramener à la maison, il n'avait pas voulu le lâcher et ce n'est que quand il avait eu trop faim qu'il s'était résolu à se détacher de lui, mais n'avais quitter la maison qu'après qu'elle lui ai promis de veiller sur lui. Il n'avais d'ailleurs pas apprécier que Harry soit partit pendant qu'il n'était pas là. La veille de leur départ, Jasper avait déserté la maison et quand il était revenu le lendemain, il s'était complètement renfermé, comme une huître. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui.

Quel ne fut donc pas sa surprise quand en arrivant devant sa maison, elle vit Harry endormis sur le pas de sa porte. Elle s'agenouilla et le regarda quelques secondes avant de replacer une mèche de cheveux du garçon pour dégager son visage. Elle le décala un peu pour ouvrir la porte puis elle le pris dans ses bras avant de l'emmener dans une chambre, qui fut celle de Jasper. Elle y posa doucement le jeune homme avant de s'occuper des papiers. Son cœur de mère était mis à mal quand elle voyait Harry car, comme Jasper, il semblait avoir vu trop de chose horrible dans sa vie. Et ses fils lui avaient raconter l'attaque et cela semblait étrange, des bâtons qui faisaient des rayons lumineux... Son mari avait émis l'hypothèse que, si les vampires et les loups garous existaient alors pourquoi pas d'autres créatures ou d'autres choses fantastique ?

Quand elle eut terminer tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, elle alla chercher Harry pour le ramener chez lui.

Quand je me réveillais, je remarquais avec étonnement que j'étais chez moi. Il se passait des choses étranges... je fronçais les sourcils et regardais partout autour de moi pour essayer de trouver qui pouvais m'avoir ramener. Jasper ?

J'essayais d'appeler son nom mais rien, personne ne me répondit et cela ne faisait qu'enfoncer le pieux que j'avais dans le cœur car je me sentais désespérément seul. Je n'avais plus le goût à rien.

Au final, je ne voulais même plus aller à la fac car cela me rappellerais trop Jasper. Après tout c'était le seul endroit ou je pouvais le voir.

Mon elfe de maison avait essayer de me faire sortir de mon enfermement car il ne supportait pas de me voir mal, mais rien n'y faisait. Je ne voulais pas bouger. Il avait été particulièrement désespéré car il était allé chercher Luna. Je l'avais remarquée quand cette dernière avait débarqué dans ma chambre, fracassant la porte sur le mur. Avec plus de douceur, elle s'était approchée de moi et s'était assise sur mon lit.

-Harry, tu ne peux pas rester dans cet état... Commença-t-elle doucement.

-Bien sur que je le peux. Je suis en train de le faire. Avais-je répondu un peu méchamment. Elle ne s'en était apparemment pas offusqué puisqu'elle avait continuer.

-Tu sais si tu es dans cet état c'est à cause du manque de ton âme sœur. Si tu avais été un dominant, tu ne serais pas dans cet état de léthargie.

Elle passa une main dans mes cheveux et me fit un sourire réconfortant. Moi j'étais à deux doigts d'éclater un sanglot et elle sembla aussi le remarquer car elle me prit tout de suite dans ses bras. Et là les vannes s'ouvrirent littéralement. Je m'effondrais en larmes dans ses bras, gémissant tout ce qui me chagrinait comme le fait de vivre traqué par le ministère, la disparition de Jasper mon âme sœur et cette solitude que je subissais. Elle m'écouta tranquillement, cherchant même à me réconforter et sa présence me fit du bien. Au final, elle avait passé au moins deux bonnes heures à m'écouter me lamenter sur mon sort à me donner des conseils, notamment me lancer à la poursuite de Jasper. Je ne devais pas le perdre et le fait de partir sans réellement s'arrêter permettrait de semer le ministère. Une nouvelle fois, plein de bonnes résolutions, je m'étais lancé dans la réalisations de ma valise sous le regard attentif de Luna. Harry Evans allait de nouveau prendre l'avion ou autre moyen de transport moldu. J'avais essayer de lancer à nouveau le sort de localisation mais tout ce que faisait la baguette c'était de tourner sur elle même.

Mon avion avait atterri au Montana et j'y était resté une semaine. Pendant ce temps j'avais fait le tour de l'état en bus et train, lançant dans chaque ville le sort de localisation. Puis j'étais descendu dans le Wyoming. Là, j'étais resté un peu plus longtemps car j'avais décider de passer mon permis de conduire afin de me faciliter la tache dans mes recherches. Au total, Trois mois avaient étés nécessaire pour avoir ce papier. J'avais ensuite rapidement acheté une voiture et étais partis tout aussi vite car ce virement pouvais être tracé par le ministère.

Avec ma nouvelle voiture, on était donc aller dans l'Idaho mais toujours rien, ma baguette continuait de tourner dans le vide. Cela faisait maintenant quatre mois que j'étais à la poursuite de Jasper mais je n'avais toujours aucune piste. Mais autre chose m'était arrivée. Quand Luna m'avait dit que j'aurais des enfants, je pensais que ce serait avec une femme mais apparemment les incubes étaient vraiment fait pour procréer car... j'étais enceint...

Je n'étais pas allé voir de médecin car j'étais recherché dans la communauté sorcière et que les médecins moldus prendraient mon cas pour une anomalie et je n'avais pas forcément envie d'être disséqué. Pour l'instant, mon ventre n'était pas visible mais j'espérais trouver Jasper le plus tôt possible... en espérant qu'il soit aux États Unis. Mais j'étais prêt à parcourir le monde entier pour le retrouver. Luna m'avait dit qu'un incube ne pourrais pas vivre seul et l'effet de manque était atroce. J'espérais que Jasper ne souffrait pas autant que moi.

Jasper était enfermé dans sa chambre. Il ne l'avait presque pas quitté depuis qu'ils étaient arriver à Forks, cette petite ville déprimante et nuageuse. Emmet le forçait à se nourrir. Il avait essayer de le divertir en lui proposant un match de base-ball mais même ça ne l'avait pas fait bouger. La seul chose qu'il daignait faire, c'était aller en cours avec Edward, Emmet, Rosalie et Alice. Il s'était d'ailleurs beaucoup rapprocher de cette dernière car il espérait toujours qu'elle ai une vision de Harry pour lui donner un peur d'espoir mais rien, c'était le néant le plus total. Pour ne rien arranger, Edward s'était amouraché d'une humaine qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter. Jasper espérait à ce moment là vivre comme un ermite au fond d'une grotte.

Pour lui, les quelques moment qu'il avait passés avec Harry avait été une délivrance. À côté de lui, il ne se sentait plus oppressé par tous les sentiments qui lui parvenaient. Il se sentait « normal ».

Ces quelques semaines à la fac avaient étés une bouffé d'air frais pour lui. Il en avait voulu à ses parents de partir mais les vampires restaient en famille. Ils étaient plus fort ensemble. Alors il avait abandonné Harry à son plus grand regret. Il s'en voulait aussi de ne pas avoir fait plus ample connaissance avec le jeune homme. Ils avaient à peine échanger leurs noms et au final, tout ce qu'il avait fait avec lui se résumais à du sexe pur et simple, de la luxure, quelque chose de bestial qu'il n'avait pu réfréner.

Il comptait les jours et cela faisait maintenant cinq mois qu'il n'avait pas vu Harry. Dans sa mémoire tournait le dernier jours, la dernière nuit pendant laquelle il avait couché avec Harry. Il revoyait son corps sous le siens et il n'arrivait pas à oublier son odeur. C'était le premier humain dont l'odeur ne lui donnais pas envie de lui boire tout son sang. Il passa un main sur son visage pour essayer de ne plus penser à Harry mais c'était trop tard car son corps avait réagit. Il lâcha un soupire. Le plaisir solitaire ou la douche ?

Une fois sous le jet d'eau chaude, il se détendit quelque peut. La porte sonna mais il ne s'en soucia pas. Sa mère était là et elle s'en occuperait.

Dire que j'étais anxieux était un euphémisme. Quand j'étais arriver dans l'état de Washington, la baguette m'avait enfin pointée une direction. La boule au ventre, je l'avais suivie jusqu'à une maison toute aussi classe que celle en Alaska. J'étais resté garé devant la maison toute l'après midi sans aller oser frapper à la porte. J'avais vu un de ses frères rentrer dans la maison et j'avais alors su que j'étais au bon endroit.

La main posé sur mon ventre, je refrénais une envie de vomir, sûrement due au stress de ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Les explications serons sûrement longues, surtout celles sur ma grossesse. Il allait falloir que je parle du monde magique, de la guerre et ça, je n'en avais pas envie. C'était des sujets qui me bloquaient littéralement. Je pris une grande respiration. Quand il faut y aller... faut y aller !

Esmé était dans la cuisine en train de faire des pâtisseries même si elle savait pertinemment que personne de sa famille ne les mangerait. Malgré leur régime alimentaire strict, elle aimait cuisiner. Quand on frappa à la porte, elle fronça les sourcils car ils n'attendaient personne. Elle se concentra quelques instant sur les sons extérieurs et capta deux battements de coeur, l'un plus rapide que l'autre.

Croyant à des vendeur en porte à porte, Esmé s'arma de son plus beau sourire charmeur, qu'elle perdit bien vite quand elle vit qui avait sonné chez elle. Harry !

Il avait fini par les retrouver ! Elle s'en étonna quelques instants avant de se rappeler qu'il ne devait pas être seul, elle avait entendu deux battements de coeurs mais malgré la très bonne vue dont elle était équipée, elle ne vit personne d'autre. Malgré tout, elle laissa Harry rentrer dans la maison. Elle alla l'installer au salon puis alla chercher les pâtisseries qu'elle avait fait ainsi que deux tasses et du thé avant de mettre l'eau à chauffer. Boire du thé ne lui faisait rien mais elle devait faire bonne figure devant son invité.

Je regardais la nourriture devant moi. Elle me faisait envie mais l'anxiété m'empêchait d'avaler la moindre nourriture. Ce qui me dérangeais le plus c'était que je ne savais pas comment j'allais réagir face à Jasper. Je me savais très instable émotivement et... j'étais perdu.

Je restais silencieux et c'était pesant. Alors que je me posais plein de questions sur Jasper et ma réaction ce dernier descendit l'escalier. Je le sus car sa mère avait tourné sa tête dans sa direction. Je fis de même avant de rester totalement figé. Jasper s'était arrêté au milieu des escaliers et me regardais. Je le fixais en retour et je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de son visage. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés et des gouttes d'eaux tombaient le long de son coup, allant jusqu'à la clavicule avant d'être absorbé par le tissus cotonneux.

La chose à laquelle je m'attendais le moins était le fait que Jasper me prenne dans ses bras comme il l'avait fait. Je me sentais en sécurité, protégé. Mes mains s'accrochèrent à son tee-shirt et je sentis des larmes me monter aux yeux. J'essayais d'étouffer un sanglot mais ce fut sans réel succès. Je me serrais plus fort contre le corps de Jasper. Ce dernier avait passer une main dans mes cheveux et je sentis sa tête s'appuyer contre la mienne. Je ne savais pas ce que faisait Esmé à ce moment là mais j'avouerais franchement que je ne m'en souciais pas.

Jasper me souleva avec facilité et me plaça sur ses genoux. Ma tête était calé confortablement contre son coup et je sentais sa main caresser mon bras. Son odeur me rassurait autant que sa présence et je me sentais sombrer dans un sommeil léger. Je savais où était ma place.

Harry était endormis dans les bras de Jasper et ce dernier le regardait avec amour. Il se sentait tellement bien. S'il pouvait, il ne lâcherait plus jamais Harry.

Alors que tout était calme dans la maison, Esmé étant partie dans une autre pièce pour laisser du temps aux deux hommes de se retrouver, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement sur Emmet, Edward, Alice et Rosalie. Ces derniers ne prêtaient pas attention à leur frère, se débarrassant de leurs affaires.

-Hey ! À qui est cette voiture dehors ? Demanda joyeusement Emmet.

Jasper fronça les sourcils et fit un signe vif à ses frères pour qu'ils se taisent, le tout agrémenté d'un « chut » quelque peut agressif.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui et écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant l'humain dans les bras de leur frère, sans que ce dernier ne veuille le manger. Et surtout, cette air joyeux qu'il abordait et que jamais personne ne lui avait connu.

-Alors c'est lui ? Répondit doucement Alice en venant s'asseoir à côté de son frère.

Elle regarda attentivement le jeune homme et fit un grand sourire à Jasper.

-Il est mignon.

Rosalie ne semblait pas plus emballée que ça. Elle était plus sur la réserve et surtout, elle remarqua qu'il y avait deux cœur qui battaient alors qu'un seul humain était présent dans la pièce. Elle fronça les sourcils car Jasper ne semblait pas le remarquer et tout le monde semblait éviter la question mais elle n'était pas du genre à se taire alors elle se lança.

-Pourquoi j'entends deux cœur ? Questionna-t-elle froidement en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-De quoi tu parle ? Répondit Jasper. Puis un silence se fit dans le salon et il put entendre clairement ce que sa sœur lui avait fait remarquer.

-C'est quoi ce délire ? Continua-t-il en serrait Harry plus fort contre lui.

-Il n'y a que dans un seul cas ou j'ai déjà entendu deux cœur dans une même personne. Chez les femmes enceintes.

Il y eut un petit rire de la part d'Emmet avant que ce dernier prenne la parole.

-Rosalie chérie, je sais pas si tu as remarquer mais la personne que Jasp' tiens dans c'est bras, c'est un homme !

-J'ai dis dans quel cas j'avais entendu ça, pas que j'avais une explication. Répondit-elle. Il faudra lui demander ce qui ce passe. Il est le seul qui a les réponses à nos questions. Termina Rosalie en haussant les épaules. Elle prit ensuite la direction des escaliers en faisant signe à Emmet de la suivre ce qu'il s'empressa de faire.

-Tu devrais le monter dans ta chambre, vous serez plus à l'aise. Alice fit un doux sourire à son frère. Il hocha la tête et repositionna Harry dans ses bras pour faire en sorte qu'il puisse le porter comme une mariée. Ils montèrent et Jasper positionna avec douceur Harry dans le lit avant de le couvrir pour ne pas qu'il ai froid. Harry lâcha un gémissement quand il sentit son âme sœur se détacher de lui et ce dernier ne put réfréner un léger sourire. Il était beaucoup trop mignon pour son propre bien. Il caressa doucement les cheveux de Harry avant de s'allonger à côté de lui.

Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormis. Je sentais toujours la présence de Jasper à mes côtés et ses bras autour de moi et cela ne pouvais pas me rendre plus heureux. Je le regardais en souriant et il me rendit mon sourire. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps car quelques secondes plus tard, il redevint totalement sérieux et cela me fit un peu peur car je sentais qu'il allait me demander des explications. J'avais essayer de m'y préparer mais ce n'était pas réellement possible. Je me relevais et me mit en position assise avant de passer mes mains sur mon visage pour mieux me réveiller. Je me levais ensuite du lit pour rejoindre Jasper qui était déjà vers la porte. Il prit ma main, comme pour me rassurer et on descendit au salon ou toute sa famille nous attendais. Je fronçais les sourcils quand je vis ses parents car ils semblaient bien trop jeune pour que ce soit réellement le cas. Jasper alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil et il me traîna avec lui me forçant, bien que je ne dise pas réellement non, à m'asseoir sur ses genoux. Ses bras autour de ma taille, la discussion pouvait commencer.

-Bien, je suis Carlisle Cullen, le chef de famille, se présenta l'homme à côté d'Esmé. Ensuite nous avons Emmet, Rosalie, Edward et Alice, et ma femme Esmé que tu connais déjà.

J'hochais simplement la tête en joignant mes mains pour ne pas montrer mon anxiété.

-Je suis Harry... Je pris une grande respiration. Je ne pouvais pas leur cacher ma vie alors j'avais pris mon courage à deux mains. Harry Potter. Je viens d'Angleterre et je suis recherché par le gouvernement.

Je sentis Jasper me serrer plus fort contre lui et cela me donna du courage.

-C'est eux qui m'ont attaqués sur le campus. Je pris une grande respiration avant de reprendre. Mais ce n'est pas le même gouvernement que celui que vous connaissez. Je dépend du ministère de la magie.

-De la magie ? S'étonna Emmet.

-Oui, il existe votre monde, et en parallèle, il y a un monde ou vive les sorciers. Expliquais-je calmement. Ce monde à ses commerces, ses écoles, son gouvernement, ses lois...

-Et pourquoi tu es recherché ? Demanda froidement Jasper

-Je n'ai rien fait de mal ! M'exclamais-je, les larmes me montant aux yeux. Lors de mes dix huit ans, j'ai eu ce que l'on appelle un héritage familiale qui fait que je suis devenue une créature magique. Cette créature est très rare et très recherchée et c'est pour cela que le gouvernement Anglais cherche à me mettre la main dessus.

Je vis du coin de l'oeil Carlisle hocher la tête alors que personne ne semblait vraiment surpris du fait que j'annonce que la magie existait et que j'étais une créature magique. Je fronçais les sourcils. Étaient-ils déjà au courant ?

-Quelle créature es-tu Harry ? Demanda doucement Esmé.

-Je suis un incube.

-Et bien ! Cela fait longtemps que je n'avais pas rencontrer d'incube. Marmonna Carlisle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Vous avez connu des incubes ? M'étonnais-je à voix haute. Mais le dernier est mort il y a...

-Cent cinquante trois ans exactement. Répondit le chef de famille. Il eut un petit rire en voyant ma tête parfaitement étonné.

-Je suis étonné que tu ne l'ai pas remarqué Harry mais on n'est pas plus humain que toi. Continua-t-il. Il y eut un silence pendant lequel mon cerveau tournait à plein régime pour savoir quelle créature ils pourraient être. Et puis soudain cela me frappa.

-Des vampires... murmurais-je

-Bingo ! S'exclama Emmet avec un grand sourire.

-Alors c'est pour cela que quand je parlais de magie ou de créature magique cela ne vous étonnait pas !

Il y eut un nouveau silence mais il était beaucoup moins oppressant que le précédent.

-Harry... Repris Carlisle. Si tu es un incube alors c'est que tu es fertile n'est ce pas.

En rouge me monta aux joues et je frottais ma main sur mon coup. Ce moment là était particulièrement gênant mais j'hochais tout de même la tête.

-Alors les deux cœurs que l'on entend... Repris Rosalie.

-C'est qu'il est enceint. Termina Carlisle en hochant légèrement la tête.

-Harry c'est vrai ? Demanda Jasper en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je baissais la tête, et me mordit la lèvre inférieur avant d'hocher légèrement la tête.

-Mais je croyais que les vampires étaient stériles !

Je sentais Jasper tendu contre moi et je me sentais mal car je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que l'enfant était celui de quelqu'un d'autre. Je n'avais eu que Jasper et je ne voulais que lui.

-C'est un des pouvoir des incubes. Leur rôle et de séduire et de se reproduire, faisant des enfants puissant. Du coup ils comblent les lacunes, si je puis je dire ainsi, de leurs compagnons. Et, à la vue de comment vous êtes attachés l'un à l'autre, j'imagine que vous êtes âme sœur n'est ce pas ? Demanda-t-il en me regardant alors que j'hochais à nouveau la tête.

-Ce qui va faire que cette capacité va être encore plus puissante.

-Est ce que tu me déteste ? Demandais-je en allant me coucher sur le lit. Je commençais à m'inquiéter car Jasper n'avait pas dit le moindre mot depuis qu'on avait eu cette conversation avec sa famille. Ce dernier était entrain de se changer et ne m'avait pas répondu. Le silence était pesant et me faisait peur. Une fois qu'il eut terminé ce qu'il avait à faire, il vint s'asseoir sur le lit et passa une main dans mes cheveux.

-Harry, je ne pourrais pas te détester. Il m'embrassa doucement en caressant ma joue.

-Je vais te protéger, toi et l'enfant. Vous êtes tout ce que j'ai de plus cher et personne ne vous touchera.

Ce one shot se transformera peut-être en two-shot même s'il est marqué comme terminé ! à voir !


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà la suite du one shot ! Elle a mis un peu de temps à arriver mais J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient à par le bébé de Harry et Jasper.

Bonne lecture !

J'étais allongé sur le côté, dans le lit de Jasper où j'essayais désespérément de calmer mon fils. En réalité, on n'avait pas voulu savoir le sexe lors de la dernière échographie mais mon instinct me disait que c'était un garçon. Jasper, dans sa grande contradiction avec certaines choses que je pouvais dire, affirmait que c'était une fille. Rosalie espérait aussi avoir une nièce alors qu'Emmett préférait un petit gars comme il le disait si bien. Du coup, dans la maison, il y avait comme deux clans. Ceux qui voulait une fille et ceux qui voulait un garçon. Cela me faisait beaucoup rire.

Et pour mon plus grand malheur, je n'arrivais pas à empêcher Alice d'acheter des tonnes de vêtements. En fait, il me semblait qu'ils avaient de quoi entretenir au moins trois bébés.

J'en étais à huit mois de grossesse et mes hormones faisaient le yoyo, mon instinct était exacerbé et du coup je savais que quelque chose tracassait Jasper. Sauf qu'il ne voulait pas m'en parler et ça, ça avait le don de me frustrer au plus haut point. Je me revoyais en Angleterre, endroit où tout m'était caché. Mais je finissais toujours par connaître la vérité et ça ne finissait pas forcément bien. Quand je disais ça, je repensais toujours à mes années à Poudlard.

Ne cessant de ressasser des idées et des souvenirs qui me déplaisaient, je me décidai à sortir de mon lit, pour aller me balader, essayer de me détendre sans penser à ce que Jasper me cachait. Mais aussi, essayer de calmer le futur footballeur.

En descendant les escaliers, je fronçai les sourcils en remarquant qu'il n'y avait personne dans la maison. Pourtant ces derniers temps, Jasper faisait tout pour que je ne reste pas seul. D'ailleurs en ce moment, je restais plus avec sa famille qu'avec lui et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Et je pense que notre enfant ressentait aussi cette absence car j'avais de plus en plus de mal à le calmer. Il était intenable.

Je pensais même que s'il continuait comme ça, il allait naître avant le terme et ça m'angoissait. Même si Carlisle, dans son grand tact vampirique m'avait dit que si l'enfant naissait maintenant il vivrait car il était très puissant et bien aidé par les gênes de vampire et d'incube.

Alors que je me dirigeais vers le canapé, je fus surpris par une personne qui était rentré dans la maison. Je commençais à angoisser car je n'avais rien entendu. Et pire que tout, j'étais seul dans la maison. C'était bien ma veine. Et dans ma grande intelligence, je n'avais pas ma baguette. Bien Harry, vraiment super... Et maintenant, cette personne allait pouvoir me dépecer, me tuer ou tout autre torture sans que je puisse faire le moindre mouvement... car en plus mon très cher fils me pompait toute ma magie.

Par reflexe, je reculai, protégeant mon ventre avec mes bras.

-Qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous ? Demandais-je d'une voix que j'espérais assurée.

La personne cachée sous le grand manteau noir eut un petit rire qui me fit penser à un mangemort et cela me fit presque paniquer un petit peu plus. Mais il fallait que je garde mon calme. Réagir en fonction de mes sentiments ne me réussissait pas. Mon passé me l'avait assez prouvé.

Mais si des mangemorts m'avaient retrouvé alors c'était la fin pour moi.

Il baissa son capuchon et je découvris un homme aux cheveux longs et bruns. Ils lui arrivaient au niveau des omoplates. Ses yeux étaient rouges et sa peau translucide et à ça, je devinai immédiatement qu'il n'était pas un mangemort mais un vampire. Était-ce mieux ?

-Je suis Aro Volturi, du clan Volturi. Nous sommes les plus grands vampires qui règnent sur le monde. Se présenta-t-il avec arrogance. Il me donnait envie de vomir.

Je fronçais les sourcils, n'étant pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout rassuré.

-Que me voulez-vous ? Répétais-je

-Je suis venu vérifier la rumeur.

-La rumeur ?

Le dénommé Aro commença à bouger tranquillement, allant s'installer sur le canapé, comme s'il était chez lui. Moi j'étais collé au mur, le plus loin possible de lui sans pour autant le perdre des yeux.

-Celle qui dit que vous êtes un incube. Cela faisait plus de deux cents mille cinq cent ans qu'il n'y en a pas eu un et je voulais voir ça de mes propres yeux.

Il y eut un petit silence avant qu'il ne reprenne.

-Et je vois que ta nature de reproducteur s'est déjà mise en marche, constata-t-il avec un sourire au coin qui me déplut fortement car... je ne sais pas, il ne m'inspirait tout simplement pas confiance.

Je fronçai les sourcils et lui fit un signe pour qu'il continue ses explications.

-Si tu crains que je te fasse du mal alors je te stoppe tout de suite, tu es beaucoup trop précieux pour nous.

Je le jaugeai du regard et voyant qu'il n'y avait aucun signe d'agressivité, je fus tenté de m'asseoir sur un fauteuil. Bien sûr, j'avais porté mon choix sur le siège le plus éloigné du canapé où était assis Aro.

-Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par « précieux » ?

-Tu ne sais donc rien sur les succube/incubes ? S'amusa-t-il.

-Je ne suis pas totalement ignorant, je sais pourquoi les incubes sont recherchés mais je ne sais pas en quoi je suis précieux pour vous !

Il y'eut un petit silence pendant lequel il me sembla que le Volturi me jugeait puis il reprit la parole :

-Les vampires se reproduisent uniquement par la morsure au contraire des loups garous qui, eux, se transmettent le gène. Même si nous sommes immortels, les vampires les plus puissants, j'entends par là les vampires avec de grandes capacités, ne sont pas courants contrairement à certaines croyances. Mais toi, tu conçois des vampires plus que puissants. Et pour nous c'est un atout non négligeable.

Je poussais un soupir. Lui aussi me voulait pour ma capacité à avoir des enfants puissants. J'en avais marre, il y avait toujours quelque chose, un seul élément qui me caractérisait. Après avoir été "le garçon qui a survécu", j'étais devenu "l'homme qui faisait des enfants puissants".

Je me décidais à laisser ça de côté. Aro me semblait être un vieux vampire et j'espérais qu'il pourrait répondre à certaines de mes questions. Carlisle avait beau avoir beaucoup de connaissances, il avait quelques lacunes notamment sur le bébé.

-Je pense que vous êtes un ... comment dire ça avec tact ? Un vieux vampire ? Déclarais-je avec une petite grimace qui fit rire le vampire. Moi je m'attendais plutôt à ce qu'il m'arrache la jugulaire avec les dents.

-Effectivement, vous pouvez dire ça comme ça.

-Est ce que... je peux vous poser une question ?

Le Volturi hocha simplement la tête et je fus un peu plus rassuré, mais quand même pas totalement, je me résolus à lui poser ma question.

-Alors... Vous devez savoir ce qu'il se passera avec mon enfant ? Demandais-je incertain.

Aro eut un sourire... réconfortant ? Wow, je n'aurais jamais cru employer le mot réconfortant pour décrire un vampire... autre que Jasper !

-Et bien, il va grandir comme un enfant normal et puis, vers ses dix-huit ans, ses gênes de vampires vont prendre le dessus sur ceux incubes et il deviendra un vampire vers ses vingt ans, quand son organisme sera totalement réglé.

-Donc il aura une enfance normale ?

Aro hocha la tête et moi, je lâchai un soupir de soulagement. J'avais peur qu'il soit directement un vampire, qu'à l'école, ce soit difficile pour lui à ne pas pouvoir manger à la cantine, à sécher les cours en cas de soleil, à faire attention à tout mais après ce qu'Aro m'avait dit, un poids s'était enlevé de mes épaules.

Alors que j'allais à nouveau entamer la conversation avec le Volturi, Jasper entra brusquement dans la maison et se jeta immédiatement sur Aro. Il le souleva du canapé avec une seule main et le projeta contre le mur comme si le vampire n'était qu'un fétu de paille.

-Jasper ! Non ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! M'écriais-je en tentant de me lever du fauteuil pour arrêter mon âme sœur.

Cet homme était un Volturi et il ne fallait pas que Jasper ait une mauvaise relation avec les instances supérieures.

Alors que le Volturi envoyait Jasper voler à travers la maison, je tentai de les arrêter mais rien ne semblait réellement efficace. J'avais beau crier, rien ne marchait vraiment. Enfin ça, c'était jusqu'à ce que le footballeur qui me servait de fils me donne un coup particulièrement violent et douloureux qui fit que je me retrouvai à genoux sur le sol, littéralement plié en deux.

A ce moment-là, et seulement à ce moment-là que Jasper s'intéressa à moi et se précipita à mes côtés. Ses mains sur mon ventre me firent du bien mais son attaque contre le Volturi me restait au travers de la gorge.

Dans ma grande folie hormonale, j'assenai à Jasper un coup sur la tête.

-Mais pourquoi tu fais ça ? Me demanda-t-il en me jetant un regard qu'il voulait méchant même s'il savait que cela ne marchait pas pour moi.

-Pourquoi tu te bats avec lui ? M'écriais-je en colère.

-C'est un Volturi ! Il est dangereux ! Je voulais te protéger !

-Vraiment ? Et tu trouves que j'avais l'air en danger quand tu es arrivé ? Et bien figure-toi que non ! Répondis-je avec hargne.

-Mais... Commença-t-il mais sans que je lui laisse le temps de continuer, je posais ma main sur sa bouche. Je regardais ensuite Aro qui était en train de remettre ses vêtements correctement.

-Je m'excuse pour le comportement de Jasper, déclarais-je en inclinant ma tête, signe que me rendit le vampire pour me dire qu'il pardonnait mon compagnon.

-Je vais prendre congé, annonça alors le vampire

-Merci d'avoir pris le temps de répondre à mes questions, terminai-je avec un sourire.

Après un dernier signe de tête, le vampire partit et enfin, je me retrouvai seul avec Jasper. Et j'étais bien décidé à avoir des réponses.

-Pourquoi tu l'as protégé ? Me reprocha Jasper.

-Ce sont les vampires dominants ! Tu crois vraiment qu'on peut se permettre d'en faire nos ennemis ? Expliquais-je en essayant de garder mon calme.

Il lâcha un soupire. Il ne pouvait pas répliquer car il savait pertinemment que j'avais raison.

Vu qu'on était toujours sur le sol, Jasper m'aida à me relever et m'installa sur le fauteuil que j'avais quitté quelques minutes plus tôt.

L'enfant s'était un peu calmé grâce à la présence de Jasper et cela me soulagea.

-Qu'est ce qui ce passe en ce moment Jas' ? Questionnais-je en prenant doucement la main de mon âme sœur. Bien sûr, je m'attendais à ce qu'il se referme sur lui-même et il le fit. Je le connaissais vraiment trop bien.

-Jasper ! Il faut que tu me parles ! Tu ne peux pas tout garder pour toi !

-Que te voulait Aro Volturi ? Demanda-t-il pour détourner la conversation.

Je soupirais. Encore. Mais quand même, je me décidais à répondre à la question car sinon on n'avancerait pas.

-Il y avait une rumeur sur mon statut d'incube et il est simplement venu vérifier ça.

-Il n'a rien dit sur notre futur enfant ? Il ne le trouve pas trop dangereux ? Il ne veut pas se débarrasser de lui ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

-Non. Il avait même l'air assez content. Apparemment, les vampires "puissants" ne sont pas si courants que ça... et selon lui c'est une chose que je peux fournir. Répondis-je avec rancœur.

Jasper avait senti ma tristesse. Normal, après tout c'était son pouvoir mais... j'avais remarqué que pour les autres vampires, les pouvoirs étaient bloqués. Par exemple Alice ne pouvait rien voir sur moi.

Il me prit dans ses bras, s'installant comme il le pouvait dans le petit fauteuil. J'étais entouré de par ses bras et sa présence rassurante et cela me réconfortait quelque peu.

Il avait une main posée sur mon ventre et l'autre caressait doucement mon bras. Le haut de ma tête était posé contre sa joue.

Il y eu un silence confortable avant que Jasper se mette à parler.

-Edward s'est mis dans la merde... Annonça Jasper.

Je mis ma main sur la sienne, celle qui était sur mon ventre pour lui prouver que j'étais là. Mais je n'avais rien dit de peur de le couper dans son élan.

-Il est attiré par une humaine. Une putain d'humaine. Et elle s'est mis à dos trois vampires tueurs... il y a environ un mois, on a dû aider Edward car elle a été kidnappée par ces personnes. On s'est retrouvé à tuer un des vampires et maintenant, elle veut se venger. Pas que de l'humaine, notre famille aussi est visée.

-Et donc moi aussi... Murmurais-je en sentant ses bras se resserrer sur moi.

-Pour ne rien arranger, il y a une meute de loups garous en ville et ils ne sont pas forcément contents que l'on se soit installé là. Alors quand j'ai vu Aro Volturi avec toi j'ai... pété un câble.

-Je vais bien Jasper... On va parfaitement bien...

Il y eut un silence réconfortant où chacun de nous profitait de l'autre. Et cela dura jusqu'à que Esmé rentre. Elle eut un petit sourire en nous voyant mais elle ne resta pas dans la pièce. Sûrement pour nous laisser un peu d'intimité. Et puis la connaissant, elle devait faire la décoration de la pépinière.

Heureusement, elle m'avait demandé comment je la voyais et elle en avait fait de même avec Jasper. Elle avait ensuite combiné nos idées pour en faire la chambre de notre enfant et avec Jasper, on avait décidé de lui laisser carte blanche. Elle était une magicienne de la décoration et, d'après elle, en tant que grand-mère, elle se devait de faire ça.

Cela faisait environ deux semaines que j'avais eu cette discussion avec Jasper et, en me réveillant ce jour-là je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je n'étais pas dans le lit que je partageais avec mon compagnon. Il y avait une odeur d'antiseptique et de javel qui me donnait la nausée.

Je bougeais la tête avec une lenteur extrême pour regarder où je me trouvais mais... je voyais flou. Pourtant depuis que j'étais devenu incube je voyais très bien. Vraiment, quelque chose clochait. J'essayais de me lever mais je sentais des liens sur mes bras et mes jambes. Je me mis à paniquer.

Où est-ce que j'étais ?

Du peu que je voyais, je me trouvais dans une chambre d'hôpital.

Qu'est-ce qu'on allait me faire ? Et mon enfant ? Qu'allait-il lui arriver ?

Non, ça jamais ! J'allais me battre. Si quelqu'un voulait mon enfant, il allait falloir me passer sur le corps. Enfin, j'étais mal parti en étant attaché à une table.

Pour que mes pensées partent autant en vrille, ils avaient dû me donner un truc. D'autant plus que je me demandais comment ils avaient pu m'enlever dans une maison pleine de vampires qui ne dormaient jamais et qui avaient une ouïe ultra développée.

Dans tous les cas je n'avais pas dit mon dernier mot. Mes forces revenaient quelque peu et j'essayais tant bien que mal de me libérer. Mais mes liens me sciaient plus la peau qu'autre chose. Cela ne m'arrêta pas.

-Alors on est réveillé Monsieur Potter ? Me demanda soudain une voix qui me disait quelque chose.

Je tournais la tête dans la direction de la voix mais ma vision n'était toujours pas revenue et tout ce que je pouvais discerner était une vague silhouette.

-Que me voulez-vous ? Demandais-je d'une voix pâteuse

-Vous savez parfaitement ce que je veux Monsieur Potter. Vous avez tenté de m'échapper en allant aux Etats Unis mais vous auriez dû savoir que je vous retrouverai.

Il y'eut un silence pendant lequel je fronçai les sourcils. Mais qui était cet homme ?

-Et puis vous m'avez fait une belle surprise ! Un demi-vampire. Votre enfant sera extrêmement puissant et cela apportera beaucoup à notre nation. Ne vous inquiétez pas Harry, je prendrai soin de votre enfant. Nous ferons de grande chose avec lui.

-Allez crever en enfer Monsieur le Ministre. Crachais-je avec hargne quand je reconnus le personnage. Tout ce qu'il m'inspirait était la colère et le dégoût. Il était celui qui avait fait de ma vie un enfer, même si c'était grâce à lui que j'avais rencontré Jasper. Il ne toucherait pas à un cheveu de mon enfant. Mon fils ne devait pas subir ça.

-Bien. Nous allons pouvoir commencer, annonça le Ministre Anglais en se tournant vers des personnes qui devaient être dans la même pièce que nous mais que je ne voyais pas.

-Commencer quoi ? M'exclamais-je totalement paniqué.

-La césarienne bien sûr. Maintenant que vous portez un enfant, je n'ai plus besoin de vous. Cet enfant, à la fois incube et vampire que je pourrais façonner à mon image sera beaucoup plus intéressant.

-Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

Je refusais totalement que mon fils soit uniquement considéré comme une possession quelconque. Moi-même, ayant vécu comme étant considéré comme une arme et personne ne méritait ça.

Alors que je tentais à nouveau de me débattre, on m'appliqua un masque sur le visage. Je tentais de résister aux gaz mais tout ça était plus fort que moi.

Mes dernières pensées furent pour mon fils... et la question étrange qui était: pourquoi ont-ils fait ça de façon moldu ?

Quand à nouveau je repris conscience, j'étais seul et je voyais toujours flou.

J'étais vraiment seul. Je ne sentais plus mon bébé. Mon enfant ! Je n'avais même pas pu le voir, le serrer dans mes bras... un sanglot me serra la gorge. Je ne pouvais pas bouger et je me sentais de plus en plus mal. J'appelais Jasper entre deux sanglots, essayant faiblement de défaire mes liens.

Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais là mais il me semblait que cela faisait une éternité. Et tout ce que j'arrivais à faire, c'était sangloter pitoyablement.

J'avais envie de m'endormir mais je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée alors j'essayais de penser à d'autres choses. Je me berçais d'illusion en essayant de m'imaginer à quoi pouvait ressembler mon fils, des moments qu'on pourrait vivre avec Jasper. Ou simplement des choses que j'aimerais faire avec mon compagnon.

Mon fils n'avait même pas de nom... avec Jasper on était pas d'accord. Moi, je n'envisageais déjà pas un nom de fille, ou alors j'aurais aimé l'appeler comme ma mère, Lily. C'était un joli nom. Pour mon fils j'avais proposé James mais, plus j'y pensais plus cette idée me semblait mauvaise. Il y avait un trop gros vécu par rapport à ce prénom. Un mauvais vécu. Mon père était mort et j'avais appris que le vampire que les Cullen avaient tué pout sauver Bella, la petite amie d'Edward, et qui avais mis en danger la famille, s'appelait James. Du coup je pense qu'un autre nom pour mon fils sera nécessaire. Jasper avait un jour proposé Ethan. Mais voyant que je restais bloqué sur James, il n'avait pas insisté. Maintenant, ce prénom tournait dans ma tête. Je l'appréciais.

Je crus entendre un bruit dans le bâtiment mais j'étais tellement shooté que je ne savais pas si c'était réel ou juste le fruit de mon imagination.

La porte s'ouvrit et je cru que c'était encore le ministre qui était venu me narguer. Alors que je réfléchissais à une réplique bien sanglante, une main se posa sur ma joue. Je reconnus immédiatement la présence à mes côtés.

-Jasper... croassais-je avec difficulté.

-Je suis là mon chéri, je suis là... murmura-t-il en passant doucement une main dans mes cheveux.

J'aurais préféré le voir mais ma vue n'était toujours pas revenue alors je me contentais de sa présence rassurante.

Je sentais que l'on détachait mes liens et je lâchais un petit soupir de soulagement. Mon âme sœur me prit ensuite tout en douceur dans ses bras et mollement, ma tête retomba contre son épaule. Je n'avais pas la force de faire le moindre mouvement.

-Ils ont pris mon bébé... mon bébé... déclarais-je faiblement alors que Jasper et la personne qui était venue avec lui se dirigeaient vers la sortie. Je sentis ses bras se resserrer autour de mon corps mais avant qu'il puisse répondre ou que j'ai pu dire la moindre chose, mes forces me quittèrent et tout devint noir. Je n'avais plus la force de rester éveillé.

Dès que Jasper ouvrit les yeux, son instinct lui hurla que quelque chose n'allait pas. Déjà, il ne pouvait pas se réveiller car un vampire ne dormait pas. Il se redressa sur le lit et remarqua qu'il était seul. D'habitude quand Harry dormait, Jasper passait son temps à parler au bébé. Le jeune homme espérait que son compagnon était simplement à la salle de bain mais il n'y avait personne.

Dans d'autres pièces, le reste de la famille Cullen dormait tranquillement enfin jusqu'à ce que Jasper les réveille totalement paniqué.

Il fallut toute la patience de Esmé et Carliste pour calmer Jasper afin que ce dernier leur explique ce qu'il se passait.

Ensemble, ils essayèrent de comprendre qui avait pu enlever Harry. Ce ne pouvait pas être un vampire ou un loup garous, c'était trop bien préparer pour que ce soit le cas. Un vampire ou un loup garous aurait agi avec plus de brutalité et puis aucun des deux n'aurait pu endormir ainsi les vampires. Les magiciens qui recherchaient Harry étaient donc la seule possibilité qui s'offrait à eux.

Soudain, Alice se figea signe qu'elle avait une vision. Tout le monde la regardait avec appréhension, attendant qu'elle décrive ce qu'elle avait vue.

-Alors ? Demanda Esmé quand Alice revint à elle.

-Tu as vu Harry ? Questionna Rosalie.

Elle nia d'un signe de tête l'air dépité avant d'annoncer avec gravité :

-J'ai vu l'enfant.

Jasper avait haleté. Son bébé était né et il n'avait pas été là.

-Il était avec un médecin, une infirmière et un homme dans une robe étrange.

-Les magiciens qui pourchassent Harry. Annonça sombrement Edward.

-Ou était-il ? Demanda Emmett. Tu as remarqué quelque chose ?

-C'était un entrepôt. Ils étaient encore aux Etats unis. Ça j'en suis sûr car l'homme a dit que maintenant il pouvait rentrer en Angleterre.

Alice regarda tristement Jasper.

-Il est parti avec le bébé.

Le vampire se leva brusquement. Le mot colère n'était pas assez fort pour décrire ce que ressentait le vampire. Il frappa violemment dans le mur le plus proche, créant ainsi un trou assez profond.

-Il va nous falloir de l'aide. Annonça Carlisle. Tout le monde le regarda, attendant qu'il explique ce qu'il avait en tête.

Au final, Jasper ne savait plus comment il s'était retrouvé dans une voiture en compagnie d'un Quileute. Ils détestaient les loups garous et c'était réciproque. Seulement il devait admettre une chose : ils étaient les plus doués pour traquer et pister. Ils avaient un meilleur odorat que les vampires.

Quand le loup garou était arrivé chez les Cullen, il avait immédiatement senti une odeur qu'il avait décrit comme "une horrible odeur de chaussettes pourris" et ils se retrouvaient donc à la suivre et ce, depuis une heure et cela commençait à bien entamer les nerfs du vampire. Il sentait au plus profond de son être que Harry avait besoin de lui et ne pas être là le tuait à petit feu.

Une fois arrivés sur place, Jasper s'était précipité vers la porte et l'avait défoncée sans se poser de questions. Il avait ensuite suivi l'odeur âcre du sang d'Harry. C'était la seule odeur qui l'écœurait autant. Il arriva dans une pièce qui ressemblait à une salle d'opération et au milieu de la salle, une table en métal sur laquelle était l'incube. Il se dirigea vers lui en essayant de contenir cette envie de tout casser, de tuer quelqu'un. Mais il se devait d'être là pour son compagnon. Il passa une main sur la joue de son compagnon et ce dernier sembla quelque peu réagir. Il semblait à Jasper que Harry ne le voyait pas et cela ne faisait qu'attiser sa haine.

Quand il parla, Jasper aurait pleuré s'il avait pu. Son âme sœur était dans un état pitoyable. Le pire pour lui ? Ils n'avaient pas pris le temps de le recoudre.

-Je crois que je vais vomir... Avait murmuré le Quileute en détachant Harry. Mais cela n'avait pas échappé à la fine ouïe du vampire.

Ce dernier avait ensuite pris l'incube dans ses bras et avait pris la direction de la sortie. Il devait l'emmener à son père pour qu'il le soigne. Le pire pour Jasper ? Entendre Harry gémir qu'on lui avait pris leur bébé.

Carlisle avait pris Harry en charge dès qu'il était arrivé et c'était avec une grande maitrise de lui-même qu'il put recoudre et sauver l'incube.

Il lui fallut une heure pour remettre son beau-fils sur pied. Quand il sortit de la pièce, toute sa famille attendait des nouvelles du jeune homme.

-La seule chose qui a sauvé Harry, c'est le fait que tu sois un vampire Jasper. Commença-t-il à expliquer en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-L'incube prend les caractéristiques de son conjoint pour pouvoir vivre au mieux avec lui. Nous sommes des vampires donc le corps d'Harry est devenu immortel. Les personnes qui ont pris l'enfant ne se sont même pas souciées de lui. Heureusement pour lui, il était tellement drogué qu'il ne sentait rien.

-Ça va aller pour lui ? Questionna Esmé, vraiment inquiète.

Carlisle eut un mouvement de tête positif et tout le monde soupira de soulagement.

-Je vais rester avec lui. Déclara Jasper en se dirigeant vers la chambre où était son compagnon.

J'ouvris les yeux avec difficulté. Encore. Heureusement, je n'étais plus dans cette salle sordide mais dans les bras rassurants de Jasper. Un nouveau sanglot monta à ma gorge et j'allais me blottir contre mon âme sœur. Il resserra ses bras autour de mon corps. Tous les deux, silencieusement, on pleurait la perte de notre enfant. Une des mains de Jasper était sur ma nuque et la caressait doucement, cela me détendait. Son autre bras était calé entre son épaule et son cou, nos jambes étaient entremêlées.

-Il faut qu'on le retrouve... murmurais-je d'une voix froide.

-Alors il va falloir partir en Angleterre. Me répondit Jasper

-Et déclarer la guerre au ministre de la magie. Continuais-je.

Il y eut un silence avant qu'il ne reprenne.

-Je pense qu'il va nous falloir de l'aide.

-Pour ça, on pourrait demander aux Volturi.

Je sentais Jasper sceptique alors, comme je me devais de le convaincre, je commençais à lui expliquer mon plan.

-Je sais qu'Aro tient à cet enfant car il peut, et il va sûrement, être très puissant, ce qui est un atout pour lui, il me l'a dit lui-même. Mais le laisser grandir dans une société qui va lui apprendre à haïr des vampires n'est pas dans son intérêt ? Le clan Volturi a de puissants éléments, non ?

-Effectivement. Approuva à contrecœur mon compagnon.

-Alors… Il faudra passer par l'Italie. Termina-t-il avec un peu plus de confiance.

-Je m'occuperai de leur parler.

J'avais dit ça en déposant un baiser sur sa bouche avant de me blottir à nouveau contre lui.

Le lendemain, on s'était rendu avec tous les Cullen à l'aéroport. On avait acheté les billets et pendant tout le voyage, j'avais été intenable. Mon niveau de stress avait atteint un point qui jusqu'à maintenant n'avait jamais été atteint.

Carlisle nous avait mené jusqu'à Volterra, la ville où logeait les Volturi et ce fut à ce moment-là que j'appris qu'il avait fait partie de ce clan… jusqu'au moment où il avait décidé de devenir végétarien. Apparemment il avait été un grand ami d'Aro et des deux autres leaders.

J'avais donc demandé à Carlisle de m'accompagner avec Jasper leur parler car il les connaissait. Les autres Cullen allaient rester dehors. On n'avait pas besoin de tous être là.

On s'était présenté à l'entrée d'un… château ? En tout cas, il y avait des gardes devant la porte. Les fenêtres étaient toutes condamnées et cela donnait une ambiance glauque à la bâtisse. Est-ce qu'il y avait quand même une part de vérité dans le Dracula de Bram Stoker ?

Un garde nous mena jusqu'à une grande salle, tout aussi sombre que le reste du château. La seule chose qui l'éclairait était de vieilles torches qui faisaient que la lumière semblait danser sur les murs en pierre. Et cela ne rassurait en rien car au milieu de cette pièce, il y avait trois trônes.

Il nous fallut attendre seulement quelques secondes avant de voir apparaître trois hommes habillés de capes noirs. Je reconnus rapidement Aro, le vampire qui était venu me voir à Forks.

Je les saluais tous d'un signe de tête par pure politesse mais aussi pour les mettre dans ma poche… enfin j'essayais tout du moins. Je vis du coin de l'œil Carlisle faire la même chose et d'un regard appuyé, je forçai Jasper à en faire de même. Je savais qu'il n'aimait pas faire ça mais il devait s'y plier pour le bien de notre enfant.

-Harry ! Très cher incube ! Que nous vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? Demanda-t-il tranquillement.

-Nous avons besoin de votre aide. Annonçais-je gravement. Il y eut un silence de la part des Volturi avant que je reprenne.

-On m'a enlevé il y a deux jours et tout cela n'avait pour but que de récupérer mon enfant.

J'attrapai la main de Jasper pour me réconforter et affronter ce qui allait se passer par la suite.

-En quoi cela nous concerne-t-il ? Demanda un des deux vampires que je ne connaissais pas.

Je pris quelques secondes pour le regarder avant de répondre. Jusqu'à maintenant, je n'avais rencontré que des « jeunes » vampires, c'est-à-dire qui paraissait avoir dans la vingtaine mais ce vampire-là était plus dans le milieu de la quarantaine.

Ses cheveux étaient blancs et ses yeux rouges ce qui lui donnait un air cruel qui ne m'inspirais guère.

-Cela vous concerne car c'est un futur vampire très puissant. C'est ce que vous m'avez dit n'est-ce pas ? Déclarais-je en regardant fixement Aro.

Il y eut un silence. Il fallait que j'expose plus d'argument.

-Il a été kidnappé par des sorciers Anglais. Et contrairement aux Américains, les anglais sont contre les créatures magiques et il sera élevé en ayant du dégoût pour les vampires. Et vu ce que m'a dit le ministre de la magie, il sera élevé comme une arme contre vous.

J'essayais de me « distancer » de cette histoire mais cela me faisait beaucoup trop de mal. Je sentis la main de Jasper se serrer encore plus fort contre la mienne. Je remarquais aussi qu'il agissait sur mes sentiments, essayant de me calmer. Mais je pouvais noter que tout ça le touchait aussi.

Les vampires se regardèrent du coin de l'œil avant de nous demander de sortir. Ils devaient sûrement discuter de cette situation pour savoir comment agir.

L'attente était insoutenable pour moi et malgré tous les efforts de Jasper, rien n'arrivait à me calmer ?

Carlisle était d'un calme à toute épreuve et je me demandais comment il arrivait à faire ça.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, je faillis me précipiter dans la pièce mais mon compagnon me tenait fermement pour que je ne fasse pas de bêtise. Je serrais fermement la main de Jasper en attendant la réponse des Volturi, qui décideraient aussi de notre avenir.

-Bien. Commença Aro en me regardant fixement. Après une longue concertation, nous avons décidé de vous aider. Mais cela ne sera pas sans contrepartie. Quand nous aurons besoin de vous, vous ne pourrez pas refuser. Nous sommes d'accord ?

Je lâchais un soupir de soulagement alors que mon beau-père hochait la tête.

-Harry, vous allez voir Démétri. Il est traqueur et vous aidera à trouver qui vous voulez. Ensuite, nous ne pouvons pas laisser une personne aussi dangereuse envers les vampires en liberté. Il représente une trop grande menace pour notre communauté. Félix et Jane vont vous accompagner. Vous avez carte blanche pour régler ce problème. Termina Aro.

Il me regarda ensuite avant de continuer.

-Afton va te mener jusqu'à Démétri. Il se tourna ensuite vers Carlisle. Vous pourrez attendre dehors avec Félix et Jane.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et attrapa doucement l'épaule de Jasper pour le conduire jusqu'à la sortie et le forcer à me lâcher.

Ce fut difficile pour nous deux mais apparemment nécessaire.

Un vampire s'était approché de moi et toujours avec appréhension, je me mis à le suivre à travers les couloirs glauques du château. On me fit entrer dans une petite pièce, encore éclairée par des torches. Debout au milieu de la pièce, celui qui devait être Démétri le traqueur. Il avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux rouges, comme tous les Volturi que j'avais rencontrés. Au contraire des Cullen qui avaient les yeux dorés.

Il me regarda de haut en bas, comme s'il me jugeait mais j'essayais de rester le plus fort possible.

-Alors c'est ça un incube ? Il semblait… déçu ? Peut-être s'attendait-il à autre chose mais… j'étais moi et j'avais déjà bien changé depuis que j'étais devenu un incube. Je n'étais plus le petit adolescent rachitique à lunette.

-On n'est pas là pour ça. Déclarais-je d'une voix froide, comme celle que le professeur Rogue utilisait en cour.

-Commençons. Je traque les personnes par leurs esprits. La moindre trace qu'ils peuvent laisser alors je vais rentrer dans le tiens pour voir le personnage et le localiser. Comme tout passe par l'esprit, il est impossible de m'échapper. Termina-t-il avec le sourire d'un prédateur.

J'hochais la tête et essayais de me détendre. Il fallait que je baisse mes barrières et que je mette en avant le souvenir du kidnapping. Le vampire mit ses mains sur ma tête, sur mes tempes plus précisément. Je revivais tout ce que j'avais subis et cela était douloureux.

-Un ministre hein ? Rigola le vampire après avoir tout vu. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas attaqué à une cible aussi puissante. Enfin, tout du moins aussi bien placé dans la société.

-Vous savez où le trouver ? Questionnais-je plein d'espoir.

-Bien sûr. Annonça-t-il en sortant de la pièce.

Je dû le rattraper rapidement car il avançait vite. Sa cape noire volait et cela me rappelais mon très cher professeur de potions.

On rejoignit rapidement la famille Cullen, mon compagnon et deux autres vampires que je n'avais pas encore vu mais que je supposais être Félix et Jane. Le premier était grand, plus de deux mètres de haut alors que la fille ne paraissait pas avoir plus de treize ans.

On prit ensuite la direction de l'aéroport où, tous ensemble on prit l'avion pour l'Angleterre. Enfin ce n'était pas un avion de ligne mais un jet privé. Au moins on serait là-bas plus rapidement.

Dans les bras de Jasper, je prenais mon mal en patience. Toute cette affaire était insoutenable. Je me serrais encore plus fort contre lui et sentis ses bras se resserrer autour de moi. C'était tout aussi difficile pour lui que pour moi.

A peine descendus de l'avion qu'on avait tous revêtu une cape noire, signe de notre « appartenance » aux Volturi. Il fallait que l'on montre qu'on formait un seul et même clan.

Je tripotai nerveusement ma baguette. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas utilisé, au moins depuis que je m'étais installé chez les Cullen.

Si Démétri avait commencé à nous guider, j'avais rapidement pris les devants, au moins pour faire entrer tous les vampires dans le monde magique. On avait effrayé tout le monde au chaudron baveur mais en même temps personne n'avait eu assez de bravoure pour tenter de nous arrêter. En un sens, les Volturi avaient aussi envie de faire passer ce message : craindre les vampires. Même si une de leur loi principale était de ne pas se faire remarquer parmi les Humains.

L'alarme silencieuse qui signalait toute intrusion avait dû se déclencher. Les Aurors devaient être prêt à nous arrêter et ils devaient être près du ministre pour le protéger. Après tout depuis Voldemort, le ministère étaient mieux gardé.

Le traqueur prit alors les commandes et nous dirigea directement vers le ministre. Tout le monde était extrêmement silencieux, le visage fermé. Ils fixaient tous les sorciers qui osaient les dévisager avec un regard froid. La crainte se lisait sur leurs visages et étonnamment, cela me plaisait.

On entra dans le ministère à pas conquérants et personne n'eut le courage de tenter de nous arrêter.

-L'homme est protégé par cinq sorciers. Annonça Alice en continuant à marcher.

-Ce ne sera pas un problème, répondit Félix alors que Jane hochait simplement la tête à côté de lui.

On prit l'ascenseur et pendant toute la montée, j'appréhendais la rencontre avec le ministre. A peine les portes de l'ascenseur ouverte qu'on se retrouva face à deux Aurors qui nous menacèrent avec leurs baguettes. Seulement, ils eurent à peine le temps de réagir qu'ils furent maîtrisés par Emmett et Félix. Bien que les Aurors soient entraînés et avec de bons reflexes, ce n'était rien comparé à la vitesse des vampires.

Une prise bien placée et les deux hommes étaient hors d'état de nuire. On continua à avancer et quelques Aurors tentèrent à nouveau de nous arrêter mais rien ne pouvait percer les défenses d'un vampire.

Arrivé devant la porte du bureau, Edward la défonça simplement et proprement et on se retrouva face à cinq Aurors et un Ministre. Je regardais méchamment l'homme mais ce dernier ne semblait pas plus perturbé que cela.

Œil pour œil, dent pour dent, j'allais le faire souffrir autant que ce qu'il m'avait fait. Et je savais aussi qu'il ne ressortirait pas vivant de cette confrontation. Jane, Félix et Démétri allaient tuer l'homme. Et j'espérais qu'ils le feraient avec cruauté, comme lorsqu'ils tuaient un vampire : qu'ils le démembreraient.

Sans que je ne m'y attende, les Aurors qui entouraient le Ministre se plièrent de douleur sans que j'aie, pour autant, lancé un Doloris. Je ne comprenais pas d'où cela venait et je mis quelques secondes à me dire que ce devait être la capacité d'un des vampires Volturi.

Je passais devant Emmett et Rosalie pour me retrouver en face de l'homme qui m'avait fait souffrir. Je pointais ma baguette entre les deux yeux de l'homme qui était tranquillement assis à son bureau.

-Où est mon enfant ?

Je sentais la présence de Jasper derrière moi et cela me conférait encore plus de puissance. Et j'espérais qu'ainsi, le Ministre me craindrait plus.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me défie, surtout quand j'avais derrière moi dix vampires qui n'attendaient qu'un signe de ma part pour le tuer.

-Ne jouez pas, vous pouvez être sûr que vous allez perdre. Déclara froidement Jasper.

Mais cela ne sembla pas plus le perturber que ça.

-Vous pensez vraiment que je vais rendre un enfant aussi puissant à des monstres comme vous ? Rigola-t-il.

Le doloris partit tout seul mais le Ministre trembla à peine. Le vampire qui infligeait les douleurs m'aida aussi mais rien ne semblait toucher l'homme. Même la télépathie d'Edward n'avait rien apporté. Parce qu'en réalité, il avait confié mon enfant à des personnes de confiances sans pour autant savoir où ils habitaient. Et si c'était le cas, il avait dû se lancer le sortilège Oubliette pour qu'il ne nous dévoile pas l'information. Je lâchais un grognement digne d'un loup garous et tapais violemment dans le bureau du ministre.

Ce fut Démétri qui débloqua la situation. Comme il l'avait fait pour moi, il posa sa main sur les tempes du ministre pour traquer mon enfant. Même le plus grand des Oclumens ne pouvait pas bloquer le vampire. Une fois l'information en possession du vampire, on laissa les Volturi seuls avec le Ministre. Et les cris ainsi que les bruits de craquements sinistres qui se firent entendre faisaient que je savais que les vampires avaient « exaucé mon vœu ».

On se remit en route pour le lieu où était mon fils, et bien que d'autres Aurors aient tenté de nous stopper, rien n'avait réellement eu de succès. Rien ni personne ne pouvait nous arrêter. Un manoir se dessina devant nous et mon instinct su que mon fils était avec des sangs purs, tout du moins des nobles, qui se croyaient supérieurs à tout le monde et notamment aux créatures magiques.

Jasper fut le premier à entrer dans la maison, en faisant comme son frère, sauter la porte. On entendit un cri féminin venir de la maison, et il était tellement aigu qu'il fit grimacer les vampires à l'ouïe sensible. Seulement ni Jasper ni moi n'y fîmes attention. Tout ce qui nous intéressait, c'était de retrouver notre enfant. Guidé par mon instinct, j'étais monté à l'étage, tenant mon compagnon par la main. La porte de la pépinière fut assez reconnaissable car elle était recouverte de petits papillons bleus. J'ouvris doucement la porte, comme si j'avais peur qu'un épouvantard soit caché derrière. La chambre était tout aussi bleu que la porte avec en son centre, un berceau.

Mon souffle fut coupé alors ce fut en apnée que je m'approchai doucement. Jasper était derrière moi et avançais en même temps. Je le sentais tout aussi stressé que moi, tendu à l'extrême.

Quand mon regard se posa sur le petit bébé dans le berceau, j'éclatais en sanglot. Il était tellement magnifique. Ses petits poings serrés au niveau de son visage et sa petite bouche légèrement entrouverte le rendaient adorable. Sur sa tête, de petits cheveux blonds commençaient à se montrer signe qu'il aurait les cheveux de son père. J'avais hâte de voir de quels yeux il avait hérité.

Jasper fit le premier pas. Il se pencha sur le berceau et attrapa délicatement le bébé pour le caler dans ses bras.

-Tu avais raison chéri, c'est un garçon. Murmura-t-il avec douceur en regardant le body du bébé sur lequel était fièrement écrit « boy »

Mes larmes s'étaient taries et ce fut d'une main tremblante que je caressais la tête de mon fils.

-Ethan… notre petit Ethan…

Jasper se pencha doucement vers moi et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il me donna ensuite notre fils et ce dernier se mit à se tortiller pour mieux se repositionner et soudain, il ouvrit les yeux et me regarda. Il lâcha un petit gémissement signe qu'il allait pleurer. Doucement, je le berçai pour qu'il se calme. Il se mit à suçoter son poing et se rendormit.

-Tu pense qu'il nous reconnait ? Demandai-je.

-J'espère.

-Il a mes yeux. Continuais-je doucement avec un petit sourire.

-J'ai vu. Il va être magnifique.

Après avoir fait connaissance avec notre fils, on se décida à rejoindre le reste de la famille. A peine les escaliers descendus que tout le monde se précipita vers nous pour voir notre fils. Tout le monde était en extase devant lui mais la plus touchée par l'enfant était Rosalie. La voir aussi émue me poussa à mettre Ethan dans ses bras. Elle me fit un grand sourire chaleureux que je ne lui avais jamais vu.

Après ça, il passa de main en main mais il ne fut pas plus perturbé que ça.

-On va pouvoir rentrer. Annonça alors Carlisle qui tenait fièrement son petit-fils.

-Attendez, il y a quelqu'un que j'aimerais voir avant de partir.

Les trois Volturi étaient rentrés car ils avaient fini leur mission alors j'ai conduit tout le monde chez mon ami Luna. J'avais envie de lui présenter mon fils, Jasper, ma nouvelle famille et lui montrer que tout allait bien pour moi.

Maintenant c'était sûr, ma vie allait être parfaite.


End file.
